


Things i can/Things i can't

by DonutDream (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tattoos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DonutDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les garçons commencent à écrire des choses en dessous des tatouages Things i can/Things i can't d'Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things i can/Things i can't

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things i can/Things i can't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004831) by [delightfulalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulalot/pseuds/delightfulalot). 



> J'ai trouvé ça tellement mignon que j'ai voulu le traduire aussi ! J'espère que vous aussi vous apprécierez autant que moi !

La première fois que ça arriva, ils étaient dans le bus de la tournée, et Harry et Zayn étaient affalés sur le canapé. Zayn avait son carnet de croquis et Harry son téléphone donnant une interview à une émission de radio matinale au Canada.

« Alors j’ai entendu dire que tu racontes des blagues durant tes concerts, » dit l’un des animateurs.

« ça semble amusant, » dit l’autre. « Y’en a-t-il une que tu pourrais partager avec nous ? »

« Um, voyons voir. Oh, j’en ai une en deux parties. Qu’elle est la différence entre un éléphant et un raisin ? »

Zayn s’arrêta de dessiner durant une minute et leva les yeux vers Harry, qui lui fit un sourire.

« Quoi ? » demanda l’animateur.

« Les raisins sont violets. Qu’est-ce que dit Tarzan quand il voit les éléphants arriver sur la colline ? » Harry ria l’égerment. Zayn roula des yeux et tira le bras gauche d’Harry sur ses genoux, se penchant dessus et écrivant quelque chose avec la pointe de son stylo qu’il utilisait pour dessiner. Harry le laissa faire, se concentrant sur la chute de la blague.

« ‘Regarde, voila les raisins qui arrivent sur la colline !’ Tarzan était daltonien. »

Il y eut un court silence de l’autre côté du téléphone avant que le second animateur dise, « C’était une blague horrible. »

Harry se contenta de rire. Le reste de l’interview se passa plutôt rapidement pendant que Zayn finissait d’écrire et embrassa son coude avant de repousser le bras d’Harry sur ses propres genoux. Après qu’Harry ai raccroché, il leva son bras il put alors voir qu’en dessous de son tatouage _Things i can’t_ , que Zayn avait marqué _tell a_ _funny joke_. (dire une blague marrante)

« Hey, » protesta Harry.

Zayn haussa des épaules. « Je dis juste la vérité. Désolé mec. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Niall, levant les yeux de la où il était, penché au dessus de sa guitare. Harry tendit son bras pour que Niall puisse lire. Il ria quand il le fit.

« C’est vrai. » dit-il. Harry bouda et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oh, attend, » dit Zayn, attrapant son bras droit.

« ça va être tout aussi insultant ? » demanda Harry, alors même qu’il laissait Zayn le prendre.

« Non, » dit Zayn, écrivant quelque chose rapidement et relâchant le bras d’Harry.

_Things i can_ _  
_pout (Choses que je peux : Bouder)_ _

Niall se leva pour se tenir par dessus l’épaule d’Harry et regarder le nouveau mot, puis tout les deux, lui et Zayn se mirent à rire, fort.

 « Je pense que tu devrais te le faire tatouer, » dit Niall. Harry fronça des sourcils, frottant un doigt sur _tell a funny joke._

« ça va partir, hein ? » demanda-il distraitement. Zayn lécha son pouce et le pressa sur les mots, les frottant.

« Tu devras frotter plus fort, mais ça partir sans problème. »

Harry acquiesça.

Il oublia de les effacer jusqu’à ce que tout les garçons l’ai vu et le taquinèrent pour ça, ce qui veut dire que ça arriva encore.

Cette fois c’est dans une voiture sur le chemin pour une interview, et c’est complètement impromptu. Louis, assit de l’autre côté de Liam de Harry, dit simplement, « Zayn, jette nous un de tes stylos à dessin, ouai ? »

Zayn, assit dans le siège devant eux avec Niall, fronça des yeux et demanda, « Pourquoi ? »

« Je vais écrire sur le bras d’Hazza. »

Zayn acquiesça, et lui tendit un stylo. Harry tenait son bras contre sa poitrine, regardant Louis suspicieusement, mais tout ce que Louis dut à faire fut d’hausser un sourcil et Harry soupira et s’étira, allongeant son bras sur les genoux de Liam pour que Louis puisse l’atteindre.

_Things i can't_ _  
_wash my hair (Choses que je ne peux pas : laver mes cheveux)_ _

Et il y avait une petite tête dessinée à côté qui tirait la langue. Harry fronça des sourcils.

« Si, je peux, » dit-il.

« Qu’est-ce que ça dit ? » demanda Niall, se penchant par-dessus le siège pour regarder le bras d’Harry.

« ça dit que je ne peux pas me laver les cheveux, » dit Harry.

« Ils sont particulièrement gras aujourd’hui, » fit remarquer Zayn.

« Ouai, Lou va te donner l’un de ses très profond, et déçu soupir quand elle va le voir, » dit Liam.

« Lou _m’adore_ , » dit Harry.

« Bien sur qu’elle t’adore, c’est pourquoi elle va simplement soupirer, » dit Louis.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux en signe de protestation. « Ça fait parti du look entier, » dit-il.

Louis lui fit ce _regard_ , et Harry se replia sur lui-même. « Ça _l’est_ , » protesta-il faiblement, mais la vérité est que ce regard est _J’ai découché et je n’ai pas eu le temps de prendre une bonne douche_ et Louis le savait.

Ils laissèrent tomber le sujet quand ils furent en interview, et Harry garda son bras gauche retourné tout du long afin que personne ne puisse lire ce qu’il y avait d’écrit. Quand ils sortirent, Liam attrapa son bras droit, stylo à la main.

_Things i can_ _  
_give a proper interview!_ _ _(donner une bonne interview !)_

Liam lui sourit quand il le relâcha, et Harry le bouscula dans un géant câlin dans la voiture.

Ça commença à arriver régulièrement après ça. Tout les garçons prenait juste son bras à des moment aléatoirement : durant des rencontre professionnels, des moments calme dans le bus, en coulisses avant le show, tôt le matin au petit déjeuner. Caroline avait éventuellement commençait à l’habiller avec des manches longues, secouant la tête à chaque fois qu’elle le voyait mais souriant légèrement de toute manière.

Les choses qu’Harry pouvait faire variaient de _charmer tout le monde_ (Zayn, après avoir assisté à Caroline qui essayait de cacher son sourire a plusieurs moment après qu’elle ait reproché à Harry d’avoir encore mit de l’encre sur sa chemise) à _jouer 18 trous en dessous de la normale_ (Niall après une de leur partie de golf, accompagné d’un gros câlin et d’un baiser mouillé sur la tempe d’Harry)

Les choses qu’Harry ne pouvait pas faire variaient de _trouver mes clès_ (Louis, une nuit à l’hotel quand Harry c’était montré à deux heure du matin, penaud expliquant qu’il était enfermé dehors) à _jouer au foot_ (Louis, après un autre match de football impromptu à l’extérieur d’un établissement et une tentative catastrophique d’Harry de taper dans le ballon en face de lui après qu’il ai roulé au loin).

Harry essaya de riposter contre Louis qui écrivait sur son bras en jouant au jeu de morpion sur le bras de Louis, même s’il dessinait des cercle par-dessus les X, Louis ria simplement et écrivit _win at noughts and crosses_  (gagner au morpion) sur son bras gauche.

Harry commençait a passer beaucoup de temps avec son bras gauche sur les genoux de Louis en fait. Le reste des garçons écrivaient principalement sous son tatouage _Things i can_ , de petites choses rassurantes ou des choses à faire, comme _wake up early for the morning show!!!!_  (se réveiller tôt pour le show du matin !!!!) la nuit avant une interview. Le truc préférer à marquer de Zayn étant _wash me!_  (me nettoyer !) avec un petit smiley après qu’Harry ait oublié d’effacer les mots une fois de plus. Louis, ne semblait écrire seulement dessous _Things i can’t_ , et aucune d’elles n’étaient nécessairement mauvaise ou méchante, ça commença a étonner Harry.

Le reste des garçons étaient dans la chambre d’hôtel de Louis et Zayn un matin, des plateaux du room service remplis de petits déjeuners tout autour d’eux tandis que Zayn ronflait tranquillement sous ses couvertures, quand Harry rentra, frottant ses yeux et portant uniquement un boxer. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Louis, qui lui lança à peine un regard avant de ramasser un des stylos de Zayn et de tirer le bras gauche d’Harry sur ses genoux.

« N’est-ce pas trop tôt pour ça, Lou ? » demanda Harry calmement, mais Louis gragna et hocha simplement de la tête continuant d’écrire.

_Things i can’t_ _  
_wear proper clothes_ _

Harry fronça des sourcils quand Louis lui rendit son bras. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de ses trois ans à ne pas vraiment porter de vêtements et Louis n’avait jamais semblait s’en soucier avant. Heureusement, les garçons avaient cessé de se rassembler pour voir ce qui était écrit sur le bras d’Harry à chaque fois que ça arrivait (et Niall, qui était toujours le plus intéressé, était complètement distrait par le petit déjeuner) alors Harry put juste calmement dire, « Pourquoi ça ? »

Louis ne le regarda pas, mais ses joues devinrent très légèrement rosé, ce qu’Harry ne remarqua que parce qu’il l’observait de très près, fixant le côté de son visage comme il l’avait déjà fait tant de fois.

« Pour rien, » siffla Louis. « C’est juste un petit peu…distrayant. »

Harry n’imaginait définitivement pas la teinte rose des joues de Louis maintenant. S’il était quelqu’un d’autre, il aurait prit l’opportunité de taquiner Louis, mais comme il l’était, il dit simplement, « Oh, » et se mit sous les couvertures à côté de lui. Louis relâcha son souffle, et après un moment Harry sentit des orteils froids contre sa cheville. Il sourit et vola un bout de bacon de l’assiette de Louis.

Louis ne commença pas à écrire sous le tatouage _Things i can_ d’Harry, mais Harry commença à remarquer que Louis était soit incroyablement exaspéré quand il tirait le bras d’Harry sur ses genoux ( _make a perfect cuppa_  (faire une tasse de thé parfaite)–« Honnêtement, Haz, tu me connais depuis longtemps, et tu ne connais toujours pas la portion correcte de crème et de sucre, c’est un peu embarrassant maintenant. » soit trop fière pour parler ( _hit a wrong note_   (faire une fausse note) avec un immense sourire sur le visage après un show particulièrement bon).

Zayn  essaya de tirer le bras gauche d’Harry sur ses genoux un jour, et Harry s’exclama, « Non pas celui là, et lui donna le droit à la place, se tordant étrangement pour l’offrir à Zayn, qui haussa juste les sourcils et écrivit _act really weird_  (agir vraiment étrangement) au lieu de ce qu’il allait mettre.

C’est alors qu’Harry réalisa qu’il avait simplement préservé son bras gauche pour Louis, et il commença alors à laisser tomber son bras gauche sur les genoux de Louis au lieu d’attendre qu’il le tire lui-même. Ce qui lui gagna _be subtle_  (être subtile) un jour, mais la bouche de Louis était tordu de la façon qu’elle est quand il ne voulait pas sourire mais qu’il ne pouvais pas le cacher, donc Harry considéra que c’était une victoire et oublia de laver son bras pendant deux jours.

Ils eurent un jour de repos entre les show et le trajet en Amérique du Nord et passèrent la matinée entassé dans la chambre d’hotel de Liam, mangeant tranquillement le petit déjeuner et se taquinant les uns des autres. Harry avait la bouche pleine d’œufs quand Louis tira son bras gauche sur ses genoux, un stylo a la main. Il prit son temps avec celui là, et Harry le laissa faire, mangeant ses œufs de la main droite et observant Liam essaya de trouver le courage de voler de la nourriture à Niall.

Quand Louis finit, il referma le stylo avec une exclamation de contentement et réinstalla tout doucement le bras d’Harry sur ses propres genoux. Harry regarda Louis et il semblait un peu nerveux, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d’Harry et tourner son bras pour qu’il puisse lire.

_Things i can’t_ _  
_say no to dinner?(Choses que je ne peux pas : dire non à un dîner ?)_ _

Avec l’un des gros smiley souriant de Louis à côté. Harry dut le lire deux fois, lui insufflant le sens qu’il savait que Louis y avait mit – ils avaient dîné ensemble des centaines de fois, mais celui là n’était pas dîner, c’était _dîner_. Il releva le regard vers Louis, qui baissa les yeux inquiet. Harry sourit, et Louis relâcha son souffle et lui sourit aussi, ce qui fit rire Harry, puis ils rirent tout les deux pour rien du tout.

 C’est seulement trois mois plus tard que Louis tira finalement le bras droit d’Harry sur ses genoux et écrit :

_Things i can_  
_fall in love (Choses que je peux : tomber amoureux)_ _  
_xx_ _

Harry se le fit tatouer.


End file.
